Save the Silk
by whitetiger91
Summary: Question: What do Parvati, Padma, Demelza, Daphne and Romilda all have in common? Answer: The need to track down Lavender Brown before she does something she'll regret.


**Save the Silk**

"Oh no. No, no, no. This can't be," Parvati groaned, turning to them, a piece of parchment in her hands. "She seems to have been planning this from the very beginning."

"She's been ahead of us this whole time," Romilda said, her brown eyes wide. "How could we have ever stopped her?"

Padma shook her head, unable to believe what she was seeing. There, laid out across the Brown's kitchen table, were several different pieces of parchment, some larger than others. Lavender's sloping handwriting covered each page, with sentences crossed out here and there and notes made.

Padma picked up the piece of parchment closest to her, her heart dropping. It appeared to be a Floo request to an unknown destination, with a small, hand-drawn map below it. She couldn't quite make out which area it depicted, but she had a feeling she wouldn't like it at all.

"How could she have done this? How could she?" Demelza said, close to tears.

Daphne patted her shoulder. "I don't know. It's just so—"

"Sneaky? It's Slytherin behaviour, lying to us like this," Romilda cut in.

"—so unlike her," Daphne finished, glaring at Romilda. The girl's cheeks turned red and she looked away.

Sighing, Padma picked up another piece of parchment. This one was smaller with a bunch of numbers hurriedly scrawled down. Taking a closer look, she could see that it was a budget of sorts. A list of items from 'running shoes' to 'extra Floo powder' covered the page.

"Well, it's official. Lavender has broken her promise to us; she's gone," Parvati said. She let the piece of parchment fall to the table, looking around at them. "What are we going to do?"

Padma shook her again. All the evidence was there, but she didn't want to accept it. How could Lavender betray her like this? How could she have left without her? Lavender might've been closer to her sister, but she had thought that the blonde respected her just as much. Afterall, Parvati and Lavender always included her in their games and gossip whenever the latter visited their house. Had it all just been some sort of facade?

Demelza pulled out a chair at the table and slumped down onto it. She folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them.

"We can't catch up with her now. She's too far ahead; who knows what she's done by now?" she said, and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "This is so unfair; it should've been me!"

"Shh, c'mon, Robins, it's not all that bad," Daphne said.

"But it is! If only I'd know what she was planning, I could've stopped her. I should've known better; I should've predicted what she was going to do."

Parvati stepped forward and patted the girl's shoulder gently. "It's my fault, really. I'm her best friend; I could've stopped her," she said.

Her sister's eyes soon began to well with tears, just like Demelza's. That was it—it was one thing for Lavender to betray her, but to make Parvati cry? She would not have it. Clearing her throat, she got the attention of the girls.

"Look, we can still only assume where Lavender has gone, and if we're wrong, then we'll have some explaining to do for doubting her. But if we are right, maybe it's not too late to stop her. We can guess where she is going, can't we?" she said.

Demelza looked up and sniffled. Daphne's blue eyes were alight with hope, and Parvati wiped away her tears.

Nodding, her sister said, "Hey, yeah, we can."

Padma smiled at her in encouragement. "And if we hurry, we might even be able to beat her there, or at least get to her in time."

"Yeah," Parvati repeated.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

 _Lavender looked behind her, clutching her bag close to her chest. Her chest heaved up and down and her heart pounded against her rib cage. She was sure someone was following her, watching her every step. She quickened her pace, rounding the street corner._

 _Not long now, and she would be safe. She would find what she needed, and everything would finally be over. The risk would be worth it, and one day, they would all understand that she had done it for them—perhaps they would even laugh about it with her._

 _"Hey sweet stuff," someone shouted._

 _She barely glanced the wizard's way, looking enough to know that he was not cute enough to warrant the blush she felt rising to her cheeks. It was a derogatory compliment anyway, probably intended for anyone who passed. Besides, she had no time for ridiculous emotions, not today—it was difficult enough to suppress the guilt she felt welling in her stomach._

 _Her stomach knotted up at the thought that she was betraying her friends. She hadn't meant to, not at all. She had told them that she would always stay with them, to not do anything rash. And for the longest time, it had worked well. She had resisted the temptation, had stayed with Parvati and the rest of the girls, using their friendship as a way to forget about all of her problems._

 _However, when news had gotten to her that time was running out for them, she grew desperate. The excuse that she was going to be visiting her grandmother that weekend_ _had slipped her tongue so easily, and she could only pray that they had believed her. If she had had more time, she would have even hidden her plans in a better attempt to throw them off her scent, but alas, she had needed to leave quickly._

 _Pushing past a couple who were strolling much too slowly, she sprinted the last few meters to her destination. Her breathing was becoming more painful, but finally, finally, she was there._

 _She took a moment to slow down her rapid heartbeat, scanning the street. The clouds overhead cast a dark shadow upon everyone, the owls soaring over screeching and cawing. It sent goosebumps up her arms, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Still, no one had managed to follow her, at least not that she could see._

 _Lavender turned to the large, wooden door before her and sighed. With sweaty palms, she reached forward and pulled on the brass knob, knocking against the door exactly three times—no more, no less. She could hear footsteps behind it, and soon it cracked open an inch._

 _Through it, she could see an older witch with her hair tied up in a tight scarf. The woman didn't look exactly like Lavender had expected her to, but her next words confirmed it was the place she needed to be._

 _"The code word?" the woman asked._

 _Lavender glanced back down the street once more, just to make sure she really hadn't been followed, and turned back to the woman. "Savemysilk," she whispered._

 _She waited with baited breath as the woman sighed. She was sure she had remembered the code correctly; after all, it was one of the most important details of her plan and she wouldn't be able to get anywhere without it. What if the man she had gotten the code from had lied to her? What if he had given her the wrong code, and was now off with Galleons she really shouldn't have spent? She would really be in trouble then._

 _Thankfully, the witch rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, that is the code. I suppose I have to let you in, but I will tell you now I wasn't expecting someone so… young," she said. "You are Ms Brown, aren't you?"_

 _"Miss, but yes."_

 _The witch surveyed her for a moment, her grey eyes seeming to pierce into her. After another long moment, she then opened the door and ushered her in. She, too, looked out into the street, but Lavender was left with the impression that the older witch was hoping someone else would come along. She ignored her and instead inspected the room._

 _Just like the witch, it wasn't exactly what she had expected—this time, it was much better. Rather than a dingy little room with poor lighting, she found herself in a large, circular building with several rooms leading off the main entrance. The walls held several different portraits, all of glamorous witches and important-looking wizards, sneering down at her. The floor was covered in a mix of soft white carpet and polished floorboards, and a crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling. In the centre of the room was a long chaise that appeared too good to actually sit on. Someone had, however, for a silver tray sporting empty champagne glasses sat on a nearby table, lipstick stains on the otherwise shiny glass._

 _"You do have the money, don't you child? I'm not in the mood to be mucked around," the woman said, closing the door and following her into the room._

 _Lavender nodded, her attention still on the room. She couldn't see what she had really come for and her heart was beginning to beat faster again._

 _"I do. Do you have what I need?" she asked, turning to the witch._

 _The women rolled her eyes again and looked down her nose at her. "Of course I do, otherwise I'd have turned you out on the street, wouldn't I?" she said, placing her bony hands on her hips. "You're not the first person to come here asking for it."_

 _Lavender gulped. So there had been someone else. What if they had beaten her to it? What if the woman had given it away, and now she was simply being toyed with? Should she act a little more haughty and try to show the woman she was more important than she assumed?_

 _She must have looked worried, for the witch shook her head and tsked. "Relax, I'll go fetch what you're after and we can finish our business," she said._

 _Lavender watched the woman stalk into one of the smaller rooms, her deep purple robes swishing around her thin ankles. She reminded her of one of the people in the portraits, wondering if perhaps she was in some way related to them._

 _Shaking her head, she focused back on the room the woman had disappeared into, the same shade of purple curtains hiding the contents of it from view. She needed to make sure the woman wasn't going to cheat her. She could see the woman's pointy heels under the curtain, moving back and forth as though she was pacing._

 _Lavender's hands grew sweatier and she wiped them against her own robes. She tapped her foot and bit her lip, watching as the woman continued to move about. Finally, after what felt more like hours than the minute or so it really was, the woman pulled open the curtains and stepped out._

 _Lavender's eyes zoomed in on the item the woman held, and for the first time all day, she smiled. Yes, that was what she had been waiting for… what she needed. It looked real, too, and without a second thought, she walked to the woman and reached out for it._

 _"This is perfect… so perfect!" she said, relief flooding through her._

 _Before she could touch it, though, the witch pulled it away from her reach. "Five hundred Galleons," she said, holding a hand out._

 _She sighed, but nodded. Digging around in her bag, Lavender retrieved her purse. It was a heavy price to pay, but in the end, it would be worth it._

* * *

"C'mon, Demelza, move it!" Romilda hissed, tugging on the girl's arm. "We're almost there, just run a little faster."

"I can't in these heels!" Demelza said.

Padma rolled her eyes, passing the bickering girls as she ran. She had warned them all not to wear any shoes that were uncomfortable, no matter the sacrifice to their appearance. They had all grumbled—especially Daphne who had argued that the sandals she was given to wear did not match her robes or eye colour—but all had complied and changed their shoes eventually. All but Demelza.

Everything was aching, from her chest to her legs, but she gritted her teeth and pushed on. If they kept going then maybe, just maybe, they would be able to get to Lavender in time and stop her from doing anything she would regret. She rounded the corner, Daphne and Parvati in tow.

"I see her! I see her!" her sister shouted, pointing down the street.

Padma squinted, the long line of buildings all seeming identical with their overhanging signs and exposed timber beams. She scanned the line of buildings for the familiar all the whilst still running. She soon spotted Lavender, who had just stepped out of one of the buildings. Pushing herself on despite her lungs threatening to collapse, she closed in the distance between them.

Lavender looked up, alarmed, as the five of them all skidded to a halt in front of her. Her face was ashen and her blue eyes wide like a deer caught in a headlight. Clutched tightly in one hand was a large bag, bigger than the one draped over her shoulder.

"How could you? _How could you?_ " Parvati screeched, placing her hands on her hips. She was still panting from the run, but her eyes were fierce as she glared at her best friend. "You promised me you wouldn't!"

"You promised all of us!" Demelza said, looking once more like she was on the verge of tears.

Lavender herself blinked a few times as though holding back tears and pulled the bag closer to her chest. She looked around at them all, yet Padma found she didn't want to. She stared down at her feet, her heart sinking.

The blonde really had betrayed them. Padma had known the evidence had been stacked against the girl, what with all the planning on the Brown's kitchen table. Even so, some small part of her had hoped that going to London would only prove that Lavender hadn't really gone through with it, and that they were all wrong. She would give anything to be wrong right now.

"I'm—I'm sorry!" Lavender cried, and Padma looked up. Tears were now falling down the girl's face, but the bag in her hand prevented her from wiping them. "I didn't have a choice."

"Didn't have a choice? Are you kidding me? Of course you did!" Daphne yelled, stomping her foot.

Demelza and Romilda both nodded, crossing their arms over their chests.

"We all made a pact," Romilda said, her cheeks red. "And you broke it."

Lavender sniffed. She tried to lift her shoulder to wipe her tears without much success, the parcel she was holding apparently more precious.

Padma narrowed her eyes at the bag. It didn't look like much, just an ordinary shopping back with a fancy sky-blue ribbon. Was what was inside really worth their friendship?

"Please, you have to trust me. I can explain—"

"Trust you? Ha! We trusted you not to do anything, but yet here you are. How could we ever trust you again?" Parvati spat.

The blonde sniffed again. She looked to Padma for help, her blue eyes pleading, but she could only shake her head. The girl had ruined their friendship and made her sister cry, why should she help her?

"Please, just let me show you…"

"We never want to look at it or you again," Demelza said, her own tears left unchecked. The brunette turned around, and soon Daphne followed her lead.

"Wait!" Lavender cried and held open the bag. Sticking a hand into it, she pulled the contents out.

Padma couldn't help but stare in wonder at it. It really was beautiful—more so than she had imagined. The gold silk shone despite the lack of sunlight, displaying just how much work had been put into making it.

Apparently, Parvati couldn't resist looking either. "Is it real?" she said, mesmerised.

Lavender hurriedly nodded. "Genuine. It was the last one."

Parvati nodded, reaching forward to touch it. Padma watched Lavender gave her a small smile, holding it out so she could. The other two girls turned back, their eyes almost popping out of their heads.

"It's so soft," Parvati whispered.

Padma felt herself longing to touch it, to feel what it was like against her skin. She snapped out of her trance, however, and crossed her arms. "So what. I'm really glad for you that you managed to get the last designer dress robes, Lavender, really glad. I just hope it was worth it."

Lavender spun her head to her, eyes wide. "No, wait, please, I did this for all of us," she said.

She rolled her eyes and lifted an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Pray tell, how does you having expensive dress robes help us?"

The other girls nodded.

Lavender grinned, holding the dress robes up. "Well, luckily we are all the same size, aren't we? I bought them so we could all take turns wearing them, and thus none of us had to miss out. I didn't want some other witch getting their grimy paws on them, so when I heard they were discounted further, I just knew I had to get the code for them."

Padma tilted her head, not quite understanding. Lavender bought a set of robes for all of them to share? They weren't something she was going to hide and keep for herself?

"I know we all promised none of us could buy them, but that's because we thought only one of us—if any—would get a code to enter the shop. It just clicked that sharing was the only way any of us had a chance, I mean, we'll probably have to do a roster of who does get to wear them and when, but it's better than nothing, right?"

For once, her sister was quicker on the uptake. Parvati squealed and leapt forward, trying to hug Lavender. The blonde held up the dress though, and Parvati stepped back so she wouldn't crush it. Padma was still busy trying to wrap around Lavender being so selfless, a warm feeling spreading across her chest. Lavender had done that for them... for her?

Daphne, Demelza and Romilda all clapped, hugging each other and grinning at Lavender. Demelza was still crying, but Padma knew from her own tears that seemed to spring to her eyes that it was from happiness.

"I can't believe this," Daphne said, reaching out and touching the robes. "It's softer than anything Mother buys me, and she always gets the best."

"I knew you were only looking out for us all along," Romilda said.

Padma resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. She grinned when Lavender looked at her, as though questioning if everything was alright between them. It was more than alright, she knew.

* * *

 ** _A/N: This story was written for Cheeky Slytherin Lass' Camp Potter challenge on the HPFC forum._**

 ** _Week 3: Archery: Write about someone planning something._**

 ** _Word count: 3237 words excluding A/N_**

 ** _Cabin: Malfoy Cabin_**

 ** _I hope you liked my take on this prompt, and that no one takes the characterisation of the girls too seriously. I understand that every character has more depth to them, but these girls just seemed so perfect for the twist at the end :) I also know 500 Galleons may seem a little ridiculous for a dress for young girls to some, but in the context of this story they are happy to pay because it's some designer dress on sale. Converting Galleons to Muggle money gave me too much of a headache anyway (from memory, Galleons are worth way more than dollars or pounds, etc.) so hopefully it isn't too much of a stretch._**

 ** _I hope to fix any errors ASAP (especially since I'm finishing the last of this on a very temperamental iPad rather than what I normally use) and any comments are welcome. Thank you for reading! Xx_**


End file.
